1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, digital multifunction apparatus and control method thereof that automatically execute processing on, for example, image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image processing apparatuses, such as digital multifunction apparatuses or digital copy machines that include scanners, facsimiles, printers, and so on, are provided with storage units for storing documents. Such apparatuses include functionality for storing documents (“box” functionality) inputted using a variety of methods, such as through a scanner or by receiving the documents from a client computer connected to a network. The storage location of the documents is referred to as a “box”. Documents stored in the box are used by applications in the digital multifunction apparatus, either as-is or after being edited. For example, the document may be transferred to another box as-is, or a plurality of documents may be bound and printed after being linked together; further still, the document may be compressed and sent out as an e-mail. Processes such as these include combinations of plural functions, processes that require specific settings, and so on.
Accordingly, the implementation of “hot folders” in boxes is currently being investigated. “Hot folder” refers to a function in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer that allows a document to be printed automatically simply by storing the document in a specific folder, the printing being carried out based on printing attributes registered as folder attributes in advance (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-115660 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-242661 (Patent Document 2)). In other words, by implementing hot folders in boxes, a document can be registered as a job as soon as that document enters the box, based on printing attributes that have been registered as box attributes for that box (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-118095 (Patent Document 3)).
Furthermore, other functions of the multifunction apparatus, such as sending image data via e-mail, copying/transferring the document, and so on, can be executed by registering other processes aside from printing as box attributes. A box can also be reused as a routine task box by registering a combination of plural processes, a processing rule that defines a series of processes, or the like as the box attribute. When utilizing a box in this manner, detailed settings for each of the processes need not be carried out each time the box is used, which leads to a reduction in operational mistakes and also cuts back on the amount of time required for operation.
A function for commencing a pre-set series of processes by depressing a predetermined key on the console of a multifunction apparatus has heretofore been utilized (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-222100 (Patent Document 4). However, a user is required to perform an action such as depressing a key on the console of the multifunction apparatus in order to make use of this function. This function therefore cannot be utilized for items sent via a network from drivers, applications, or the like within a client computer. The function being described presently differs from the implementation of hot folders in this respect. For example, when plural users perform the same task, an administrator or the like sets up a hot folder in a specific box for a specific user, and the user performs his/her task by inserting a document in that box. This makes it possible to reduce differences in operational procedures and processing speeds among users. When process procedures are changed, the administrator may simply change the settings, as long as these settings are of a scope to which changes in the box attributes can comply; hence the user need not be aware of the changes. Furthermore, when limited processes, the execution of which is allowed only for certain users, have arisen, simple function limitations can be implemented by limiting access to a box for which limited processing has been set as a box attribute.
Finally, a service processing apparatus has also been proposed, whereby instructions that follow a job flow defined by a user are created and stored, and processing is executed according to the job flow written in the instructions upon those instructions being selected by a user (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-287859 (Patent Document 5) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-287860 (Patent Document 6)).
As discussed thus far, in order to process image data as per the instructions of a user, it has been necessary, in conventional digital multifunction apparatuses, to create key operation sequences, job flows, and so on in advance. It has also been necessary for the user to specify which processing sequence to execute within the digital multifunction apparatus itself.
Moreover, even if processing sequences are defined in advance, there is still the possibility that a process not intended to be executed by the user is nevertheless executed should the user specify the wrong sequence. Another problem lies in that regularly-used sequences can easily be utilized without paying attention to the parameters of the settings, and thus the actual process executed, the actual output, and so on may differ from the intended process, output, and so on. In particular, if a malicious user has performed settings for, for example, sending image data to the exterior, not only do information leaks occur, but other users may not notice this immediately, leading to a delayed response time.